


Oedipus Complex

by SparkyArcher



Series: Wardens to Inquisitors and Everything in Between [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Small cute child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyArcher/pseuds/SparkyArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is a ninky nonk and gets jealous of a nine year old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oedipus Complex

It started out simple enough, Cullen would glance over from his training troops and see The Herald playing in the snow with that small boy she seemed to have adopted. Some small part of his brain would wish he was the one playing in the snow with her and making her laugh but he would quickly shake it off and focus on his troops again. 

The next time it happened was shortly after the battle of Haven. Everyone was travelling and he and Deja had been having a conversation about how the troops were holding up. Cullen was enjoying the conversation and so was Deja but her attention was drawn away from him when Sam had come running up after having successfully starting a fire under Vivienne’s instruction. Deja had scooped him up in a hug and announced how proud she was of him and Cullen couldn’t help the tight feeling in his chest and the furrow in his brow. He had quickly excused himself as he found himself wishing she would hug him like that. Again he shook the thought off.

“You’re jealous.” Leliana stated one day in Skyhold as Cullen looked over the battlements to see Deja once again playing with Sam, it seemed this time Sera had joined in.  
“No I’m not.” Cullen quickly answered, turning away from the scene with a huff.  
“You shouldn’t be. Sam is a child that has no one to look out for him and Deja is a natural mother, they may as well be family.” The Spy master teased, a rare smirk coming to her features, “Of course you could always just _tell_ her how you feel and then _maybe_ she’ll start paying more attention to you.” She suggested before leaving Cullen to his thoughts. Of course, Cullen found the whole thing ridiculous, he was not jealous of a child and yet Leliana’s words struck him.

It happened again one evening, Cullen had confessed his feelings a week prior and Deja had accepted them with an open heart and agreed to being in a relationship with him, so this time he had cause for his feelings. He was making his way to her quarters to inquire as to whether she would like to get something to drink with him when he heard her voice floating down the stairs. She was singing in a language he assumed to be Dalish. Maker, he could listen to that song a hundred times and never get sick of it.  
“Good night, Da’len, sleep well.” He heard her say once the song was over.  
“Good night.” Came Sam’s reply and Cullen’s chest immediately felt tight again. She’d never sang for him before, he pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn’t a small child that needed caring for either, a small part of his brain reminded him although he didn’t seem to care. He put on a smile however, and enjoyed his evening with his Inquisitor. 

The final time Cullen let his jealousy get to him was just before they headed out to the Winter Palace. Cullen had waited in the main hall for her to come down and when she did, his jaw nearly dropped. Her dress was strapless and in various shades of green and cream with a shawl that fastened around her neck and bared her shoulders. Cullen couldn’t help thinking she looked like one of the Elvhen princess she described in the stories she’d told him.  
“You look incredible.” Cullen managed to stutter when he found his voice only to lose it again when she flashed him a grin.  
“Thank you. You clean up nicely too.” Deja giggled and Cullen found himself chuckling at the awkward attempt at a compliment. He was about to say something else but was cut off by Deja’s gasp as she dropped to her knees and held her arms out wide, “There’s my knight in shining velvet!” she grinned as Sam ran into her arms and she scooped him up.  
“You look really pretty.” The little boy said with a grin and Deja kissed the top of his head as she settled him on her hip.  
“And you look like a little gentleman, did Josephine do your hair?” She asked and Sam nodded with a giggle. Cullen sighed in defeat, it seemed he would never receive the same attention Deja showered the child with, and was prepared to turn and leave the two in peace when Deja linked her free arm with his. “I don’t know where you’re going, but Leliana has told me stories about those Orlesian nobles and I’m not letting you out of my sight for the entire evening.” She said and for a moment Cullen thought she was talking to Sam. But no, her red eyes were glued firmly to his face and Cullen smiled, he knew she cared but hearing the possessive and slightly worried tone in her voice just made his heart sore.  
“Of course, love. I won’t leave you side for a second.” He responded and Deja’s grin melted into a loving smile as she leaned up to whisper in his ear.  
“I meant what I said, that outfit looks absolutely dashing on you.” She paused for a moment, her grin turning wicked, “But it would look better in crumpled heap on my bedroom floor.” Cullen choked on air as Deja laughed. Well it seemed he would be getting the attention he sought after all. Maker that night couldn’t end fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Sam my precious child (coughleafbaby'spreciouschildcough) you have taken your first steps to being a heart throb.


End file.
